Connected by blood
by Bluepork
Summary: AN Alvin and the chipmunk au where Dave had an older sister that got kidnapped at a young age, the chipmunks parents are not who you think, and Simon is actually related to Dave instead of his brothers. Mainly Simon.
1. Chapter 1

I found this story in one of my grade 5 story books and decided to post it on here. I still like the concept but not the way i wrote it. Yeah...yellow!

"In other news there has been another kidnapping of a young child. Police believe it to be related to the other 20 child kidnappings in the last 4 years. Police have released a description of the most recent child in hopes to find her and the other 20 missing kids. The 10 year old girl, sarah, was last seen wearing blue music pajamas. She has dark brown hair going down to her waist, dark blue eyes, freckles, and fairly tan skin. If you see someone who looks like her, please contact the police immediately. Thank you. Also late last night around 1:27 there was a shoot off between..."

The rest was tuned out. The only thing he even cared about was already reported. The sad thing was, is that the public most likely didn't even care that his sister had been kidnapped. Only him and his family were crushed, scared, and lost in the ocean of feelings.

"Nobody will call." pessimistic mother

"You don't know that. The police are ready, they have handled this many times before." optimistic father

"Yeah they have handled this very case but even with 20 trails only one child ,the Miller, was actually saved. Sarah's chances are not looking very good."

Father sighed, "honey, come on David can probably can hear you. Let's talk about this outside."

I hear them leave. They, and my older sister Sarah siville.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay this may get confusing and boring but I'll post it anyways. In this chapter you will meet vinny who is the chipmunks mother in the original cartoon but in this story it is set before the chipmunks are born. I will also introduce another character named William and he is the love interest of vinny. This chapter will also introduce Sarah siville again and another chipmunk that will not be named. Sorry for introducing a lot of characters. It may seem confusing now but it will hopefully clear up in later chapters._

* * *

The winter months were coming and it was about time they started collecting food for the winter. Vinny and her new found lover, William, had just settled in in their new house up in the tree across from the human children's park.

"Vinny dear I'm about to leave for winter collecting, do you want anything specific for me to pick up?"

Vinny looked over her shoulder and smiled. Walking over at a brisk pase she hugged the larger, stronger, chipmunk and whispered a no thanks. Once vinny had let her arms slip and took a step back, William picked up their collecting basket and walked out the front door into the large cold world.

~~Williams p.o.v~~~

The wind was stronger than the day before, forcing me to pull up the collar of my jacket. I decided that this year her would search for food deeper in the woods, unlike last year which proved must unsuccessful, in hopes to find more food for the winter.

Half an hour into searching for food had only provided him with half the basket full. This was much better than the previous more but now that he had to also find food for vinny he knew this wouldn't be enough.

After walking for a while longer I heard soft cries comming off towards my right. Being who I am I decided to venture further into the bushes and check out what had happened and if I could help in any way.

Underneath a low twig of a bush, huddled a small deep chestnut colored chipmunk. There eyes were a lightning blue that left the impression that they had been through hell and back but toughed it out anyways. This whimpering chipmunk had already left the impression of a fighter apon me.

"Are you alright?" I decided to ask the shivering chipmunk after a moment of silence.

"p-please, I need to find m-my brother, David, David seville." was whispered in a soft female voice coming from the chipette. "I was kidnapped over a y-year ago and the guy did something to my b-body because now I look like a-a mirkat!"

"I believe you're a chipmunk. You look freezing come with me so we can find shelter and you can tell me your story so I can help you."

A/n: I'm just gonna leave it there because I was going to add more but I haven't updated this story in a long time so I'll just post this then continue on in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Well this has taken longer than it should have...yeet

It all took place around last year. I remember that day David and I were planning to go over to the river and get ice cream.

"Come on David, if you take any longer the ice cream parlor is going to be closed!"

Shortly after you could hear the rumble of footsteps thundering down the stairs. David hopped down the last step and landed next to Sarah. He was dressed in sea green swim shorts, a gray tank top and had sunglasses and a blanket in his hand.

"geeze Sarah it's only 3:00 no need to be so impatient, we have almost 3 hours" David said as he stode past Sara h and out the front door. Sarah followed and off they were to their little summer getaway.

"did you remember the money?" David said as he looked towards Sarah who was wearing a white one piece swimsuit with a skirt. She said nothing but instead nodded confirming his question.

They arrived at the ice cream window shortly after leaving the house. Sarah ordered both their ice creams then paid and sat back down next to David on the sand.

"hey little girl" Sarah and David heard a voice coming from behind them and turned around. What greeted them was a tall middle aged man wearing black jeans and a white shirt. He gave a bone chilling smile and then squatted down to look them in their eyes.

"I'm a friend of your dads, he told me to get you guys. Your mom has been hurt and has been rushed to the hospital. Your dad wants me to take you." Sarah didn't get a good feeling from the guy because she knew her mom was out of town and her dad was home sick. She took a quick glance at David and made a plan.

"DAVID RUN! GET HELP!" as she said that she lifted and pushed David forwards as she stood up and ran as well.

David ran like he never ran before and never looked back. Sarah was almost just as fast, only the man was faster. He scooped up Sarah, covered her mouth, and made his way back to his van. David never saw.

It was all just a blur from then on

"nnhhh w-where 'm I?

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open but quickly shut due to the blinding light coming from above. She panted and waited a while longer before trying to open them again. The second try was easier to adjust. Sarah was able to identify that the lights above her were similar to one in an operating room and that she was chained to a bed of some sort.

Sarah tried to move and look around the room, only when she tried to move a strong pounding started in her head and entire body. It felt like her insides were being glided down a cheese grater and after set on fire. Every part of her hurt, nothing was left unharmed.

She was left panting again, eyes clamped shut. After what felt like forever the pain finally started to recede. It was silent again, all she could hear was her heartbeat, but suddenly a new sound entered the room. One of a door opening, closing, and being locked.

"hello my pretty. I see you finally gain consciousness." at that moment the male who said that started stroking her cheek. Sarah tried to move away but remembered the pain and stilled.

"why." pant. "why do I" pant. "hurt so bad?" pant. "where am I?" even simple tasks were a struggle.

Sarah opened her eyes again to see the same man from the beach. He strode around the room, slowly, staring at her with his cold calculating eyes.

"darling, do you not remember all the fun we've had over the past year?" Sarah paled, how had a year gone by without her knowing? "I tried so many different solutions, you refused all but this one, my newest one. This new solution is suppose to turn you into a rodent and so far it hasn't worked, but I do indeed say it shows much more promise than the other hundred I tried. "

Sarah couldn't believe her ears, this man had kept her hostage for over a year and she can't remember any of it? What if he did horrible things to her, she would never know, it will all be left to her imagination. What happened to her family, did David make it out okay, are her parents worried, are they even looking for her? All the new information was too overwhelming and Sarah passed out.

I still try to forget what happened when I woke up

Sarah slowly woke up. It felt like her brain was a big puddle, unable to possess anything. She lifted her arms slowly and rubbed her eyes then stopped abruptly and shot open her eyes. Her hands, they were no longer chained to the bed, she was free. Best of all the man wasn't anywhere in sight meaning she could just walk up and leave this horrid place.

Sarah quickly glanced at the door, and then around the room, the cost was clear. She scrambled across the large bed and jumped to the floor. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, only suddenly she seemed to have shrunk four times the size in height. Sarah managed not to totally crash onto the ground but took a moment to observe herself.

She had fur everywhere, her hands had become small furry paws. She reached for her head and felt a snout and ears.

Sarah placed a paw to her mouth as she let out a strangled scream. She would have stayed in that spot forever in shock, only she could hear footsteps coming from the hallway. Wasting no time, she bolted to the door as fast as her little legs could take her and ran out into the outside world.

Sarah ran for hours and hours until her legs could not carry her anymore. She dropped down under a bush and started sobbing. The tears never died down one because she hadn't been outside that room for over a year and the second being because she was now stuck as some small furry rodent. She weeped until she heard a voice, a small one like hers. It was another small male rodent, he carried a basket half full of nuts and seeds.

"hello?"

And that's how I got here, talking to you William.


	4. Chapter 4

I realized I never put a disclaimer in any of the other chapters so here it is: I own none of the characters or Alvin and the chipmunks. I only own the characters Sarah Seville, William and the plot to this story.

William stayed silent for some time after she finished her story. He was right with the thought that this young woman had been through a lot. William glanced up to see Sarah sobbing with her face in her paws and stood up to sit next to her.

"thank you for sharing with me," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "would you like a place to stay?" Sarah quickly lifted her head so that their eyes interlocked. She was completely shocked at his kindness and shyly nodded her head.

"you can't stay with me but I do know a place where you won't be bothered. I can also visit you almost everyday if you would like." Sarah again shyly nodded her head. With this, he and Sarah stood up and started their slow trip deeper into the woods. After half an hour, the two arrived at a small shack painted a light blue.

"this is perfect!" squealed Sarah as she hugged William. Sarah ran inside to take a look at the house while William slowly trailed behind. After another half an hour, William had to leave but promised to see her the next day.

They met the next day, and the next, and so on for half a year until one day.

"William," Sarah paused "I'm pregnant."

William was shocked, how could this have happened, how would his wife Vinny react, what would he do? He turned to Sarah to see that tears were streaming down her face. William slowly made his way towards the woman he had slowly fell in love with and hugged her around the waist.

He felt her body wrench with sobs and hugged her tighter. "don't worry Sarah I will never leave you. This is just another milestone in our relationship" he mumbled into her soft brown fur. She sobbed even harder and mumbled 'I love you.'

When William went back to his house he found vinny sitting at the table, staring at him, crying.

"William dear, please sit down." she motioned to the chair in front of her "I have something to talk to you about."

He made his way to the spot she offered and sat down. His nerves started to go haywire, his breath quickened, and he started to feel faint. Had she figured out about Sarah? William prayed to all the gods that this wasn't the truth but with the look on her face, the cat was probably out of the bag.

"look-" he started but vinny cut him off "no, William, let me speak. I know you always wanted kids, and I do too, so now we get to have kids of our own." she paused to look at William and smiled, "I'm pregnant William!"

How did this happen? William started to get a strange feeling of deja vu. He stood up and went over to vinny and hugged her tightly. He now had two pregnant women to take care of, one his wife, the other his girlfriend. How could have things gotten this messed up in half a year?

-9 months later-

Vinny had given birth to two healthy twin boys. The delivery had gone smoothly and vinny was now resting while William cleaned and dressed the boys. William knew Sarah was about to give birth to her child and he needed to be there for her but the only problem was how was he going to hide the third child from vinny? Suddenly he got a plan.

He wrapped up the two boys in a large blanket, got on his coat, and ran out the door. He ran and ran until he reached Sarah's shack. Bursting through the door, he called her name, continuing to run through the house he finally found her laying on the floor in pain.

A baby boy was brought into the world and a young woman was taken away.

Sarah seville had died giving birth to Williams child. William had stayed by her side till the very end and wanted to make sure he knew which boy was hers so grabbed a knife from the kitchen and walked back over to the three boys. Grabbing the new born, William took his paw and swung the blade.

He made a deep slash on the dark brown chipmunks right paw. William grabbed bandages from the closet and wrapped the boys paw up as tight as he could. All three boys were screaming when he scooped them up and wrapped them in the blanket again, running back towards his house.

William returned before vinny woke up. "William, where are they?" vinny had woken up and immediately started looking for her sons, "vinny they are here" called William from the living room.

She burst in, cradled them all in her arms, then gave a confused look, "wasn't there only two?" William at first panicked but with all the practice he had with lying the next sentence came with ease "vinny, you had three boys, you must have been in too much pain to remember giving birth to the third one." vinny agreed blindly.

"which one came first?" she asked and William pointed to the dirty blonde boy, "second?" she asked and he then pointed to the brunette boy, "third?" she asked and William pointed to the remaining blonde boy.

"we shall call them Alvin, Simon, and Theodore respectedly"

Authors note: okay so now all the boring stuff is over. If your still confused hopefully things will clear up later on in the story. Also school is almost over for me so that means I will get to work on this a lot more! Reviews, favorites, follows would be highly appreciated! Also thanks for the few people who did review!


End file.
